Ingenio y Magia
by xp2011
Summary: MacGyver y Pete están en San Francisco y, mientras se reencuentran con las Halliwell, experimentan lo que las Hechiceras viven con frecuencia.
1. Una nueva aventura

**MacGyver es una creación de David Lee Zlotoff para la cadena estadounidense ABC. Hechiceras es una creación de Constance Burge para la cadena estadounidense The WB. Las series y sus personajes reconocibles son propiedad de los respectivos portadores de los derechos de autor. Este fic es solo para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

**San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos**

**Enero de 2013**

MacGyver y Pete estaban en San Francisco brindando una entrevista para un canal de televisión local. Al salir de las instalaciones del canal, Jack Dalton los abordó.

¡MacGyver! – dijo Jack, alegre.

¿Jack? – dijo MacGyver.

¿Qué haces aquí, Jack? – preguntó Pete.

Vengo a llevar a MacGyver a que viva una experiencia inolvidable – dijo Jack.

Jack, si me vas a arrastrar a una de tus locas aventuras… - dijo MacGyver.

No esta vez, mi querido amigo – dijo Jack – Será tranquilo, lo prometo.

Di la verdad, Jack – dijo Pete – O MacGyver te estrangulará.

Es una chica que conocí en las redes sociales – dijo Jack – Bonita, inteligente y decidida. Creo que será una buena pareja para MacGyver.

Una cita a ciegas, ¿no es así? – dijo MacGyver.

Acertaste, Mac – dijo Jack – Estoy seguro de que nunca olvidarás este día.

Más te vale que sea verdad – dijo Pete.

¿Dónde la puedo encontrar? – preguntó MacGyver.

Ve a este sitio en la tarde – dijo Jack mientras le entregaba a MacGyver un trozo de papel con una dirección escrita – Te gustará, te lo aseguro.

Gracias, Jack – dijo MacGyver.

Lo que sea para hacer feliz a un amigo – dijo Jack mientras se iba – Buena suerte, MacGyver.

¿Crees que sea verdad? – preguntó Pete.

Solo hay una forma de saberlo – dijo MacGyver.


	2. Cita a ciegas

MacGyver fue al sitio que estaba en el papel que Jack le dio. Ese sitio era una cafetería. La única persona que MacGyver vio sentada era una mujer de cabello negro largo. MacGyver se le acercó por detrás e intentó ser cuidadoso al hablar.

¿Esperando a alguien? – dijo MacGyver.

A decir verdad, sí – dijo la mujer mientras volteaba a mirar.

MacGyver vio que su cita a ciegas era una vieja conocida suya y de Pete: una mujer llamada Prue Halliwell.

¿Prue? – exclamó MacGyver, sorprendido.

¡MacGyver! – dijo Prue, alegre.

Y Prue abrazó a MacGyver con tal fuerza que casi lo derribó.

Vaya, no me lo esperaba – dijo MacGyver.

¿Qué te trae por aquí, MacGyver? – preguntó Prue mientras ella y MacGyver se sentaban.

Bueno, Pete y yo estábamos en una entrevista para un canal de televisión local – dijo MacGyver – Un amigo mío llamado Jack me programó una cita a ciegas en este lugar, y aquí estoy.

Jack Dalton, personaje curioso – dijo Prue.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo MacGyver.

Me alegra verte – dijo Prue – Por cierto, ¿cómo va el trabajo en la fundación?

Ya sabes, un poco de esto y un poco de aquello – dijo MacGyver – En cuanto a tí y tus hermanas, ¿siguen matando demonios?

Así es – dijo Prue – Además, nosotras, Leo y Cole – seguimos en nuestros trabajos.

Con respecto a Cole, ¿se ha portado bien? – preguntó MacGyver.

Sí, se ha portado bien – dijo Prue – Especialmente después de que perdió sus poderes demoníacos.

¿De veras? – dijo MacGyver – Esto es impresionante.

Cole se deshizo de sus poderes demoníacos y con ello logró reconquistar a Phoebe – dijo Prue – No olvides ponerlo en el expediente.

**XXXXXXXX**

MacGyver y Pete conocieron a las hermanas Halliwell, Leo y Cole pocos años atrás, mientras los primeros estaban realizando un trabajo para la fundación Phoenix. En el transcurso de ese trabajo, MacGyver y Pete supieron el secreto de las Halliwell. Desde entonces, MacGyver y Pete han llevado un expediente para la fundación en el que se mencionan las actividades de las Halliwell y sus conocidos. Ese expediente es conocido en la fundación Phoenix como "el expediente Halliwell", pero nada de ese expediente ha sido revelado a la opinión pública (para evitar exposición indebida de la magia).

**XXXXXXXX**

MacGyver y Prue conversaron durante varios minutos sobre diversos temas. Mientras esta conversación seguía su curso, Prue se interesaba más por tener a MacGyver como su pareja. Prue estaba sintiendo por MacGyver algo parecido a lo que sentía hacia un viejo novio suyo llamado Andy.

De pronto, Paige apareció en el lugar y se sorprendió al ver a MacGyver.

Hola – dijo Paige, saludando a Prue.

Hola, Paige – dijo Prue.

MacGyver, que bueno verte – dijo Paige mientras iba a abrazar a MacGyver.

Hola, Paige – dijo MacGyver mientras abrazaba a Paige – Solo pasaba por aquí.

¿Qué sucede, Paige? – preguntó Prue.

Emergencia familiar – dijo Paige – Piper y Phoebe nos necesitan.

¿Problemas con demonios? – terció MacGyver.

Correcto – dijo Paige.

Quizás podamos continuar esta charla en otra oportunidad – dijo Prue mientras se paraba.

No hay problema – dijo MacGyver.

Adiós, MacGyver – dijeron Paige y Prue mientras salían del lugar.

Nos vemos pronto – dijo MacGyver.

MacGyver se quedó allí por un rato, hasta que decidió ir a casa de las Halliwell. Él pagó la cuenta y se fue.


	3. La batalla

MacGyver tomó un taxi hasta llegar a la casa Halliwell. Al llegar, se encontró con que Pete estaba siendo arrojado hacia el andén. MacGyver se le acercó para saber qué pasaba.

Pete, ¿estás bien? – preguntó MacGyver.

Sí, estoy bien – dijo Pete mientras se levantaba.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó MacGyver.

Un horrible demonio se apareció y me arrojó afuera de la casa – dijo Pete – Las chicas están luchando contra ese demonio.

De pronto, ellos estaban escuchando ruidos de cosas rompiéndose, provenientes del interior de la casa.

Lástima que no podamos ayudar – dijo Pete.

Quizás sí – dijo MacGyver mientras se dirigía hacia el garaje.

MacGyver, estamos hablando de un demonio – dijo Pete mientras seguía a MacGyver.

Lo sé, Pete – dijo MacGyver – Por eso necesitamos desviar su atención.

**XXXXXXXX**

MacGyver y Pete encontraron un palo y algo de cuerda en el garaje. Con eso y las monedas que traían, construyeron un sonajero. Al mismo tiempo, encontraron aceite para motor, botellas vacías, un trapo y un encendedor, con los cuales armaron una bomba Molotov.

¿Crees que funcione? – preguntó Pete.

Eso espero – respondió MacGyver.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, Prue, Piper, Phoebe y Paige estaban batallando contra un demonio. El demonio estaba a punto de arrojarles una bola de fuego cuando oyó un ruido de monedas proveniente del patio trasero de la casa. El demonio hizo desaparecer la bola de fuego y se fue al patio trasero. Mientras el demonio se acercaba, MacGyver utilizó el encendedor para activar la bomba Molotov.

Pete arrojó la bomba Molotov al demonio y ésta cayó cerca del demonio. Cuando el demonio la recogió, Piper hizo explotar la botella y el demonio ardió en llamas hasta explotar. Después de la explosión, MacGyver y Pete se acercaron para "evaluar" la situación.

Chicas, ¿están bien? – preguntó Pete.

Estamos bien, Pete, gracias – dijo Piper – Gracias a MacGyver, creo.

No fue nada – dijo MacGyver.

No sé ustedes, pero creo que MacGyver tiene potencial – dijo Phoebe.

¿Potencial para qué? – preguntó Paige.

Para cazar demonios, como nosotras – dijo Phoebe.

No lo sé, Phoebe – dijo Piper – Hasta donde sabemos, él no tiene poderes.

Pero tiene ingenio, y es algo que admiro mucho de él – dijo Prue.

Creo que le gustas a Prue, MacGyver – dijo Pete a MacGyver.

Así parece – dijo MacGyver.


	4. Una noche en el club

En la noche, la delegación de la fundación Phoenix (MacGyver y Pete) y la pandilla Halliwell (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo y Cole) fueron al club nocturno P4, el cual era propiedad de Piper. Todos ellos estaban sentados en unas sillas cercanas a la barra. Pete estaba consultando su tablet cuando Phoebe lo notó.

Pete, deja el tablet – dijo Phoebe mientras apartaba el tablet de la cara de Pete – No solo de trabajo vive el hombre.

Tienes razón, Phoebe – dijo Pete mientras apagaba su tablet y lo ponía a un lado – Esto es un momento de diversión.

He oído que MacGyver ayudó a vencer al demonio – dijo Cole.

Y sin ayuda de pociones ni hechizos – añadió Leo.

En serio, no fue nada – dijo MacGyver.

De algo estoy segura – dijo Paige – Si alguna vez estamos en desventaja frente a los demonios, ya sabemos a quién acudir.

Si no tengo algún otro compromiso, allí estaré – dijo MacGyver.

Basta de charla – dijo Prue mientras sacaba a MacGyver a bailar – Quiero bailar un rato.

Después de que Prue sacó a MacGyver a bailar, Leo y Piper se fueron a bailar. Lo mismo hicieron Phoebe y Cole. Pete y Paige se quedaron sentados.

Vida compleja, ¿no es así? – preguntó Pete.

E interesante a la vez – dijo Paige.


End file.
